


In the Wake

by thelonelywolf



Series: The Poems of a College Student [7]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: College, Poetry, The End, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywolf/pseuds/thelonelywolf
Summary: At last I've graduated, and so ends the documentation of the poems I wrote in my last semester.But what am I to do now?One last hurrah.





	In the Wake

I'm waiting for something to happen, 

But I don't know what.

I'm just going through the motions without a thought.

 

There's no purpose, no structured path.

I never thought it would be so empty in the aftermath.

Where am I supposed to go from here?

I'm lost and would love nothing more than to just disappear.

 

I don't want to grow up and live life.

I just hope the future is free from strife.


End file.
